Settlement
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: A very distant future episode of Super Robot Wars RY project, named after the episode from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans for Tekkadan's confrontation against Jasley's JPT Trust. After he and Iok pick a fight with the heroes, organized as Revenant, they learn the hard way about looking down on others. It's now a decision of who gets to deal the final blow.


_Now before I go on with this, I first want to say that this is a future scene that will come in the second half of my "RY" Super Robot Wars story, which will require some explanation._

_First, here's a roster that'll be found in the series, which is not limited to the following works._

_* After War Gundam X_

_* Aldnoah Zero_

_* Armored Trooper VOTOMS_

_* Blue Comet SPT Layzner_

_* Cross Ange_

_* Code Geass_

_** Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally_

_* Egao no Daika/Price of Smiles_

_* Expelled from Paradise (film and light novels)_

_* Full Metal Panic!_

_* GaoGaiGar_

_* Gold Lighteon_

_* Gundam 00_

_* Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans_

_* Gundam Unicorn_

_* Heavy Object_

_* Infinite Stratos (light novels)_

_* Knight's & Magic (light novels)_

_* Magic Knight Rayearth_

_* Overman King Gainer_

_* Rebuild of Evangelion_

_* Shin Getter Robo_

_* Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle (light novels)_

_For some backstory, the series Egao no Daika/Prince of Smiles, Armored Trooper VOTOMS, and Expelled from Paradise will all be in the Astragius Galaxy. Yuki Soliel is the ruler of the Balarant Union, which is at war with both Grandiga and Gilgamesh. The war gets sent to the Sol System with Stella Shining winding up a prisoner of the heroes, who called themselves Revenant. She then befriends Yuki and fights alongside Revenant, especially with Chirico, throughout the story. Grandiga and the nations using ATs, now called the VOTOMS Army and controlled by the Secret Society, continually chase the two girls and their allies while backed by the Gjallarhorn's Arianrhod Fleet._

_This part is near the end stages of the story when they confront JPT Trust. All the following scenes follow Jasley except for the last part, which brings up the main point of these scenes. _

* * *

In the dim-lit room of the lounge, Jasley played with a knife as he opened a private channel with the scion of the Kujan family. They have planned so much for this entire operation, first by framing the Turbines for the illegal weapons and then carrying out a series of attacks on Revenant's forces. Now the final stages were soon to be ready.

"Of course, I've taken care of all the preparations," Jasley responded to Gjallarhorn Seven Stars member. "Now that I ticked off every single one of those little rats, they'll be sure to come after us guns blazing. When that happens…"

_"I will exterminate them from behind. Then, my revenge will be complete."_

"Very well," Jasley nodded. "I have a bunch of soldiers at my command and hired several pirate groups to deal with the enemy, so feel free to take your time."

_"Good, that will be convenient,"_ Kujan said with a sigh of relief. _"I have reinforcements coming from Grandiga and the VOTOMS Army for the attack. They will assist us in exchange for capturing the two fugitives, Stella Shining and Yuki Soleil, as well as their close affiliates alive."_

"Right, those two," Jasley said with little care, only remembering their faces once. "Better be safe than to get wasted out there."

_"Don't worry, you'll know once I set out an emergency distress signal,"_ Iok said with reassurance. That part was completely new on his part. _"Once that happens, the entire Arianrhod Fleet will come looking and be behind us as well."_

"Perfect, that settles things quite nicely," Jasley stopped spinning his knife as he raised it into the air. "Then once all of this is done, I'll take you to the Saisei as discussed earlier."

_"You want me to arrest McMurdo Barriston, correct?"_

"Exactly right," the man got up from his sofa as the call was about to end. "Whether it be the illegal weapon, sheltering those two girls…hell, that old geezer has so many skeletons in his closest, you can make up the charges against him, and they'll be fine on their own."

_"Got it, leave everything to me."_

With that, the call ended. Jasley looked up in smug satisfaction, assuring himself that he had nearly won.

"Finally, this will get rid of that blundering fool who's been in my way this whole time," he threw his knife down by his LCS system. "And Revenant, you'll be meeting Naze and his bitches in Hell soon enough."

* * *

...

* * *

As the battle raged on, more and more casualties continued on their side. The men reported everyone on their side with no significant damage to the enemy.

"Hugos 5 and 6 have been destroyed. The enemy is starting to break through our defense!"

"So they finished repairing that damn mobile suit, didn't they?" That was the only explanation they had. Their mobile suits had the edge in technology thanks to their nanolaminate armor and protection against ranged weapons. The only weapon capable of taking them down so easily was their top ace.

"Where's Iok Kujan?" the leader of JPT Trust called to his cohorts.

"We received a message from him two hours before the battle, but there has been no word from him ever since."

"That spoiled jerk," the leader growled. "It's already way past our agreed time. Where the hell could he be!?"

* * *

...

* * *

"More of our mobile suits have been destroyed," an officer reported. "Our units are withdrawing, sir!"

"Tsch," Jasley clicked his teeth over the uselessness of his personal soldiers. "Why the hell do I even _pay_ these morons?"

Just then, a sign of good news finally arrived.

"New contacts, a large combined force lead by Gjallarhorn has just arrived," the officer reported as a massive number of signatures appeared behind the enemy fleet.

"So the brat's finally come," Jasley gazed upon the ever-increasing numbers as the Halfbeak ships deployed mobile suits ahead of them. Likewise, the other escorting ships launched waves of Thuergears and ATs into the battlefield. The enemy now well overwhelmed the opposing force, which he was sure would capitulate.

"Sir, we're receiving an incoming transmission," an officer opened a screen showing Iok on the bridge.

"Sorry for the delay," the boy apologized. "We've encountered a slight problem on our way."

"Who cares what happened?" Jasley retorted impatiently. "Just back us up already!"

"We've been ready a few hours ago, ever since we sent a distress signal. But we've been waiting for so long, and the fleet hasn't even moved since then."

"Those jerks, what are they up to there?" the JPT leader said himself.

"I assure you, the Arianrhod Fleet will back us up. We just need to fight them until they arrive."

Jasley growled over the sudden operation. Wasn't this supposed to be an assured victory? They have to succeed; they just have to...

* * *

...

* * *

Onboard the Golden Jasley, the sensors showed the leading Hugo's signal disappear from the sensors.

"Sandoval Reuters has been defeated. The Dawn Horizon Corps is surrendering or withdrawing from the battlefield!"

Jasley was now getting even more irritated.

"Even those guys can't do a thing against these punks!?"

"What do we do now, sir?"

"Use the Debris," Jasley demanded at the assistant's shock. "SEND OUT EVERY HUMAN DEBRIS WE HAVE!"

* * *

...

* * *

As the explosions rocked the ship, Iok clung into the console as he tried to give commands, but the situation was already getting too hairy for him.

"Where the hell is the Arianrhod Fleet!?"

"They still haven't moved!"

"Lord Kujan, we're receiving a transmission!"

When the shaking on the ship stopped, Iok took the time to accept the transmission. The main screen showed his guardian, sitting within the chair on the Skipjack battleship.

"L-Lord Elion!" the boy cried with joy upon seeing his face.

"We received your emergency message, Iok. I see that you're in some trouble."

"Lord Elion...I mean, Revenant just appeared and attacked us!"

"As I can tell..."

"How long is it before you get there-"

"I will not send reinforcements to perform a needless rescue operation."

Those works struck the boy's self- confidence down, not expecting this outcome at all.

"B-But-"

"Don't think I didn't know," Rustal talked him down. "You were collaborating with the representative of JPT Trust to frame the Turbines with the Deinsleif railgun. Then you planned to get rid of Revenant and arrest the Teiwaz leader, as well as handing over those two girls to the Grandiga Imperial Army."

"Yes, well..."

"I already discussed with McMurdo Barriston about the issue. From here on, Yuki Soliel and Stella Shining are no longer fugitives of Gjallarhorn, and we've completely exonerated Teiwaz over the charges presented to us."

"L-Lord Elion, I can explain!"

"I cannot turn a blind eye to your activities any longer, Iok," the commander of the fleet shared his sympathies. "Nor can I be around cover you for every one of your major failures. If you want to escape this, you're better off saving yourself."

"Hold on, Lord Elion, wait! Lord Elion!"

His efforts were futile as the screen closed, showing that he has completely cut off all communication with him. What was supposed to be an assured victory has been turned well over its head.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!"

"Lord Kujan, sir!" one of his soldiers called to him. "What do we do next!?"

"All forces withdraw," Iok said while his men questioned him. "Just get us out of here now!"

* * *

...

* * *

As the Gjallarhorn fleet left the rest of its forces to their fate, things continued to deteriorate near the Golden Jasley.

"Kujan's support fleet is heavily damaged, their flagship is retreating! Jeril has been killed, and the number of defending Objects is falling!"

The JPT leader's assistants were now getting really nervous over the situation.

"This is bad. If we don't do something, we're dead!"

"This isn't worth losing our lives! We should just apologize and-"

"Don't give me that nonsense!" Jasley snapped. "I'll never bow to those punks!"

A powerful attack hit the ship's starboard. The commander clung onto his chair while the officers continued to beg him.

"If you won't surrender, then at the very least, try to make things right with the Old Man!"

"Come on, this is not the time to obsess about saving face!"

Following their request, Jasley reached for his LCS on the armchair. He quickly entered the Saisei's channel and stuttered as the LCS channel open.

"O-Old Man?"

_"What's the matter?"_ the leader of Teiwaz replied._ "Why are you stammering like that?"_

Jasley hesitated for the moment to think.

"W-We are in the midst of a battle with Revenant. They just attacked us out of nowhere!"

_"Really..."_

"Please, Old Man, you need to those impudent-"

_"You're the one who arranged this entire thing," _McMurdo shot him down._ "I knew from the start. After crushing Revenant, you wouldn't need me. Your plan was to set me up and make me your fall guy once Gjallarhorn came knocking at our door."_

Jasley once again stuttered to think of a way out of it.

"I...uh, I have no idea what you're talking about, Old Man!"

_"Oh, one other thing," _McMurdo mentioned _"The remainder of the Arianrhod Fleet isn't coming. Those men from Grandiga and the VOTOMS Army won't save you either."_

Those words struck him down, must have been what Kujan felt earlier.

_"You see, I already had a discussion with the fleet's commander, Rustal Elion, to make the illegal weapon transport charges disappear. He'll even put those otherworlders on a leash and convince them to break off their pursuit for those two girls, all free of charge other than pardoning his involvement with the Turbines."_

"Old Man, wait a minute!"

_"Hate to break it to you, but you and that Kujan kid will have to clean up this entire mess on your own."_

"Please, don't do this to me, Old Man!" He desperately called to him. "I'll explain everything to you later. For now, just talk to Revenant!"

_"Save your breath. Besides, you're not part of Teiwaz anymore."_

"What do you mean!?" the transmission ended before he could talk. "Old Man!"

* * *

...

* * *

Jalsey slammed on the console now that his line with McMurdo went dead.

"You got to be kidding me…I am Jasley Dolnomikos, head of JPT Trust and second-most-powerful man in all of Teiwaz!" he exclaimed. "That sneaky bastard, doesn't the decrepit fossil know all the money and political power he's gained throughout the years? From the Britannian Union? From the Objects' clean wars? From all the war games and resources obtained from Mars and other worlds, huh? Doesn't he know successful he became because of _ME!?_"

His rant shook his assistants, unnerved by his rage.

"So…what do we do now, sir?"

"All worthless," he growled. "Does anyone know how to talk reasonably here!? Or they all have straw in their heads instead of brains!?"

Outside, the Gundam Gusion split a Rodi's head into with its halberd before firing additional missiles at another. These missiles were a distraction as Akihiro brought out his scissors and bisected the enemy mobile suit. Away from him, the Villkiss charged in and used its red energy blade at a Hyakuren. This merely caused the blade to deflect, so Ange charged in and used the regular sword to cut off its arms before gunning down the torso of the cockpit. The Rayearth Rune God and Ikaruga Silhouette Knight were busy disabling the Theurgears while the 00 Raiser cut apart the Gjallarhorn Grazes still around with its GN Swords. Once it charged up, the Baby Magnum blasted through a wave of enemy units that includes several Objects.

"You damn war-mongering, man-eating rats are not even human! Your wretched lives are worthless! How dare you!"

Laura deployed her IS's cannon, firing her beam at a JPT Hugo while Lisha and Houki cut it part. The Barbatos Lupus Rex subsequently cruised through to tackle another Hyakuren with his mace, slamming it into another asteroid. It launched its tail at several ATs before going another Theurgear. While taking it out with his gauntlets cannon, he passed through Stella and Chirico crossing each other. The Grandiga defector disabled another Rodi while the Red Shoulder rammed into another Theurgear and blasted its cockpit open. The Guren nearby crushed another Theurgear and then used its Radiant Wave Surger on the swarms of ATS and Grandiga forces nearby.

"You rats can't kill a real human like me! It would be against the very laws of nature!"

While the rest deal with the rest of the JPT mobile suits, and the Flauros went ahead to get a good aim at the Golden Jasley. Several rounds impacted on the other side of the ship as the commander struggled to hold on.

"The port side's been hit! Our output has dropped to 52 percent!"

"RRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The leader's rage roared throughout the room.

"Jasley, sir?"

"What should we do!?"

There was a brief moment of silence. Unless there was a change of heart, there was nothing else they could do.

"Hail the nearest ship," he commanded. "Get Revenant on the line."

* * *

All the command ships of Revenant remained silent. It had been like that since they started the operation other than they reacted to Iok, who was already gone by this point. The enemy units were just about to be mopped up, which means one thing left in their way.

"All enemy escorts have been neutralized," Feldt reported on the Ptolemies II. "All that's left now is the Golden Jasley."

Another message spread to the rest of the fleet.

"We're receiving an incoming transmission from the capital vessel!" Oliver said on the Aurora. "It looks like to want to negotiate."

"But who should be the one to respond?" Ichika Orimura said in one of the channels. Chifuyu remained silent as she had the same question. The judgment for Jasley was coming; it was a matter of who should carry it out.

* * *

_So the story here is, one or two people from a particular series answers Jasley's transmission. The guy offers surrender, the "commander" of the duo refuses, who then orders the "pilot" to carry out the execution. I'll have examples of those coming later. Either way, stay tuned._


End file.
